


门

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 在一百万扇门轰然锁闭之后，你的确打开一扇门。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	门

第一天你在卫生间镜子边瞥见一扇门。你甚至认不出雾气蒸腾的镜面中那张病态肿胀的脸，却认出门把手对自己的呼唤。我是谁，在哪里，从哪里来，到哪里去，宇宙是否爱我，一串悬而未决的问题间一句金边箴言闪闪发亮：我降生于世即是为了开门。你伸手去拧那门把手：纹丝不动。

当然了，你想，不然我在期待什么？一扇打不开的门，正是你现时所需。

未来五分钟以内你还要经历更多在面前摔上的门。金发女郎向你轻淡一笑，飘进房间，你醉醺醺昏沉沉扑去敲那扇门，一遍两遍，无人应答，只剩你和你的“我想和你大干一场”在走廊上悬浮，像两个携手踩进冰窟的蠢货。吧台后酒保模样的人怨恨地瞧着你，好像你得为自己失败的一生负责。后厨飘来伏特加的香气，你像循迹的狗一样嗅过去，鼻子撞上十三点开放的牌子。还有什么？你环视大厅，见到一个穿橙色飞行员夹克的人在门口等他。这总该是一位*朋友*了吧？（如果你还有朋友的话。）

不，严格来说不是。橙夹克礼貌自我介绍，金·曷城，警督，57分局。虽然你的直觉告诉你，面前的男人算得上你半个兄弟，但就社会关系而言，你们不过是同事。他等着你回答自己的名字。你搜遍整个头脑，没有半个字母浮出酒精沼泽。他仍在等你。你同他面面相觑，像一只脚踩着门槛，扶着一扇不知将开将闭的防盗门。他的眼睛是黑的，镇静无波地看着你，不吐露接受或拒绝。

你成功拉开的第三扇门属于一辆警用车，库普瑞斯锐影，57号。前两扇门分别开在房间和旅馆出口，锁上才是怪事。曷城警督站在你身边，容忍地看着你摸来摸去。外面快要落雪，这玩意儿却是温暖的，你拿起又放下无线电，抽出又推回工具箱，敲敲覆盖透明外壳的仪表，假装里面隐匿有关你身份或案情的蛛丝马迹，其实只想缩进去睡一觉，或者把它偷走，从这个漂浮着腐烂海腥味的港口开去别处。别处是哪里，你不知道，别处只是异于此处的某处。

曷城警督看穿了你。办完案子前我们哪儿也不去，他说。好极了，你想，在打不开的门以外，又有了哪都去不了的车。于是你悻悻钻出来，顺手牵走他的切链钳、撬棍和手电筒以示报复。他没有抗议。

曷城警督很少抗议。大部分时间他跟在你背后一路小跑，像影子，像忠贞的狗，更像带狗出门散步的主人。你从吊扇扯下来一条稀奇古怪的领带，它受到太多虐待，拧成一股勒着你脖子，叫你疑心它其实是项圈。有一次你不舒服地扯着领带回身。你好像在跟着我，你说。（一句废话。）怎么了吗？他反问，你说没什么。他停顿了一会儿，告诉你你的走路方式很奇特。“加姆洛克开箱步”，他向你解释，一种优先关注容器的行动方式。

容器？你没明白他说什么，直到你的口袋被银光闪烁的破烂填满。一切闭合或半开半闭的东西都在召唤你：药柜、抽屉、板条箱、木桩，甚或一床满是污渍的毯子。当然还有门。总是有门。你打开的门的数量远超必需，你踢开，撞开，剪开，用合法或不法手段弄来的钥匙拧开它们（但说到底，法律是什么？你*就是*法律），而警督袖手旁观。保全公民财产恐怕不在RCM守则里。偶尔他会叹一口气，问你这又是为了什么。为了调查，你振振有词，眼神里论调却完全相反——为了人类神圣的好奇心。他摇摇头，随你去，任你光明正大地收缴空酒瓶、明信片、硬币、镁片、鼻通灵、思必得、屋主忘在家里的一双鞋。你仍不知道自己是谁，但猜出一点他宽容的源头。猫会往家里叼虫子，狗会在草丛里吃掉不能吃的东西，凤头鹦鹉会扑扇翅膀大叫大嚷直至一百三十五分贝。你不算什么。唯一的区别是它们不会喝酒喝到失忆，连葬礼凤头鹦鹉也不会。

也有你打不开的门。或者不如说，你打不开的门仍占这世上的大多数。一脚深一脚浅穿越芦苇地时你突发奇想，要求金给你讲个个人秘密。届时你已知道他的中间名是弹球（玩笑），但还想要更多。金每天早上雷打不动准点出现在你出门必经之路中央，每天晚上同你在房门口话别，背着手腰杆挺得笔直，专业性一览无遗。这之间的部分你知道一半，你们跑过吱嘎作响的旋梯、轰炸的遗迹、被海水泡朽的木板、冰面上的微型栈桥，雨和雪从灰色云里飘飘扬扬落到你们肩头。另一半呢？办公时间结束以后，金会不会下到褴褛飞旋大堂要一杯酒，会不会在积雪的露台上抽烟，会不会同哪个白天拨动他心弦的人密约？你无从知晓。墙的另一边总是很安静，像没有住人，也可能只是你太吵闹。

金面对你的要求扬起眉毛，它像操纵杆一样关闭了你的声音。你甚至都没法追问。新型精神控制，你沮丧地想，对它毫无办法，只能接受做奴隶的命运。直到你闭口不言，他才将眉毛放下来。真叫人失落，你悲伤地想，心不在焉到踩进一滩泥水。

同一个下午你兵败另扇门前。这回确确实实是一扇真门，军方维修仓库锈迹斑斑的金属大门，配了一把不顶鸟用的手柄。你卷起袖子，满怀自信地要打开它，然而，无论怎么尝试它都纹丝不动。你看向金，金看回你。我们不可能每道门都进的去，他告诉你，但不要紧，如果我们进不去，其他人也进不去。

这不可能，你想，怎么会有你进不去的门？为了佐证这点，在折返渔村的路上你掏出撬棍去撬教堂大门。金明显不甚赞成，但没有拦你。你信心满满别好撬棍，施力——撬棍折断了。

你眨眨眼睛。金鞋底敲打地板的声音带上了一丝惋惜，那毕竟是他的工具。这时你该说抱歉，当然了，没什么是你不该为之抱歉的，但你发不出声音。一阵疼痛扼住了你的胸口。开始下雪了，你用力太过，并未觉得冷。雪落在你的羊毛帽和滑雪服上，落在你的手套上。连撬棍都恨你。你开始倒带回想那些打不开的东西。地之角仓库的门。冰淇淋制造机的盖子。你忘记赴约的阳台吸烟者家的门。后院地下室的门。你听见洗碗碟的声音，一家人，多么快乐。沉没后电路烧毁的库普瑞斯锐影41号，变形车门浸透酒精、火焰、呕吐物的气味。你打不开它们，因为你没有工具，因为你迟到了，因为你注定要打不开它们。雪落在你的脖子后面。打不开的还有什么？手册的防水隔层，夹着明信片与票根。断掉的电话线路，血滴滴答答从公用话筒上流到雪地里。金礼貌地站在你背后三步之遥：太远了。你沉默无言地转回身去。有没有水喝？你知道没有。他又一次用那种眼神看着你，有一点怜悯，又有一点悲伤。

你是哪一种呢，金？你问。他略带困惑地望着你。有一秒你想伸手去试试，踢开，撞开，剪开或拧开他。你也是打不开的门吗，金？你并没有问。你把坏掉的撬棍递给他，对他说抱歉。

永远有打不开的门，在某处。你的本能比感情更聪明，脊髓比边缘系统更机敏，有些东西不要打开会更好。你会死掉，它们唉声叹气劝告，别去想，别去开，别去拨那该死的电话。你吞下的酒精和逆流的眼泪凝固成一个巨大的黑色铅球，像废弃健身房里的那个一样布满尘埃和蛛网，从你的肺掉进你的胃袋深处。“旧日之物”，你多有诗意，还要给它取名字，殊不知名字有魔力，念诵一遍就拗断你一根血管。你醒来时什么都支离破碎不成原形，碎掉的玻璃，碎掉的圣像，碎掉的电话亭，碎掉的心，这么多东西破碎但仍有某些门打不开。另一些门可以打开，但打开仅仅是为了破碎。你捏着一张借书证敲门。

去岛上吧。一切终结后你对金说。他答应了，声音充满疲惫。褴褛飞旋空空荡荡，你们推开门离去，身后火焰熊熊燃烧。雨仍下个不停，灰败而肮脏的雨，混着燃油的刺鼻味道。借来的船在水中平稳地停泊，你走到木板道尽头，低头看向漂浮冰屑的水面。一张被摧残过的脸回望你，向你诉说一个毫无根据的念头。

金，你突然开口，假如我当初打开……你没有说下去。金的眼睛从水中看着你，明白地告诉你，不，不会。但总有我开了的门，你坚持，与其说是对他不如说是对你自己，我总做到了些什么。金点点头。至少我们还站在这里看水，他回答。

你忽然想起来了：教堂。折损你（金）一根撬棍的命运之地，碎裂的德洛莉丝·黛自高空俯瞰你。在走之前去看看夜店开得如何也不赖，你把这个想法告诉金，他默许地跟着你向北，绕过吞噬你金钱和鲜血的那台有线怪物，走进放着震天响音乐的前宗教场所。至少这扇门打开了。你还打开了更多的门——也许。

也许。五分钟以后你在教堂中央跳起迪斯科舞步，金震撼地瞪着你，不知是惊愕你竟拖延追查凶案来教堂和青少年跳舞，还是你大腿中枪仍有胆量狂野舞蹈。八成是后者，前者你也不是第一次干。他盯着你扭动的双腿，看起来在认真评估动脉破裂的风险，而你只想拖他下水。在这所有的狗屎之后，你有权利得到一点安慰，不是吗？你有权利从音乐中摸出一把钥匙。

于是你大叫起来。31号事件！你严肃下达命令。请求支援！不可置信的百分比在金的脸上急速上涨。你是认真的？紧急事件？他反问，但你看出他已经跃跃欲试。给他一个借口吧，你想。

“警督，我只对你摆一次架子，就是现在！他妈的快点律动起来！”

天哪，金说，你这个疯子。但你看见他的眼中闪烁愉快的光芒。那是加强版的尤比民族舞蹈吗？他嗤之以鼻。你几乎要放声大笑：他入套了。

你终于看见金跳舞。起初你难以置信，但他的动作如此生猛，鞋跟狠狠敲击教堂地板，像要造成比空洞更猛烈的坍塌事故。阳极音乐的鼓点合着你与他的步法，陆离彩光击打世上所有的灰色。你笑了，半分模仿记忆中的纪尧姆·列米利翁，半分映射你搭档眼里的愉悦，你能看见他也在笑，尽管不在嘴角上。

你不该笑，这场面不合常理。你的一生充斥失败，这桩案子流满鲜血，一颗子弹刚从你腿里取出，而你和搭档在极乐迪斯科跳舞。你在菲尔德大厦前倾听风，一次又一次，倘若你再多听一回，就能听见所有的洲上所有的门关闭的声音，一扇又一扇，你的前妻飞去一百万公里外的米诺瓦，你合该保护的人在无可避免的交火中死去，你的过去遗失在酒精中毒和药物过量深处。但你此刻在笑，你可以晚些再为那些哭泣。也许从头到尾你需要的就只是这样的东西，并非香烟并非烈酒也并非右旋安非他命，只是这样的东西。在一百万扇门轰然锁闭之后，你的确打开一扇门。

但或许它打开得比想象中更早。无知无识的黑暗中你呻吟，挣扎，可能哭泣，有人不断地将水杯递到你嘴边，从你唇角推进一枚多巴宁。你吞下去又因副作用呕吐，有人脱掉你的衬衫，擦掉你下巴上的污渍。同一只手切开你的皮肤，别动，有人对你说，银白的金属伸到你梦境深处，挖出深埋一亿年、已经固结在化石中的子弹。你闻到血和脓液，闻到医用酒精和红药水，闻到香烟、火药、雪，雪落在教堂尖顶，落在海鸥的白羽毛和你的脖子上，落在菲利普三世的骑马像和瑞瓦肖公社残存的碉堡上。什么都可以得到怜悯。你醒来时窗子已经修好，你走到镜前，手指按上那扇曾经锁闭的门，不必用力，它已经轻柔地旋开。

FIN.


End file.
